Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 10 - 4 \times 8 + \dfrac{ 40 }{ 10 } $
Solution: $ = 10 - 4 \times 8 + 4 $ $ = 10 - 32 + 4 $ $ = -22 + 4 $ $ = -18 $